


Wish

by chessere



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessere/pseuds/chessere
Summary: 'What do you wish for the new year?'
Relationships: Kagehira Mika/Sakasaki Natsume
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> From discord server secret Santa!!

'What do you wish for the new year?'

Mika doesn't know the answer to that question, he never wanted anything for himself after all. Ever since he was young, still living at the orphanage, he'd always get what the younger kids want for them as the oldest one, as the big brother, but never for himself.

He just wants people around him to be happy, he guessed.

The bell rings in the background as Mika clasps his hands together. Meanwhile, the red-haired boy next to him is also doing the same thing.

Originally, he came here for the first shrine visit of the year with Shu, but since Natsume is also here, Shu decided to leave him alone with his significant person, well, significant in other meaning that's different from him. Natsume secretly thanks his big brother for that, not to mention how his boyfriend looks absolutely _gorgeous_ in a kimono and Shu must've helped him with it. He feels a little sorry for thinking that, but there's no way Mika could put on a kimono by himself and not mess it up somehow.

Between them is silence, a comfortable silence of two people praying and making wishes while forgetting about things that are going on around them.

After a small while, Natsume finally breaks that silence. It's nice, but even though he likes it, he prefers to talk to Mika more especially when they're out together. Not every day he'd get a chance like this since they're both busy with their works after all.

"What did you wish for, Mika-kuN?" He asks. Absent-mindedly grabbing the raven-haired boy's hand and feeling the warmth of it spreading to him.

" 'm not tellin' ya," he grins. Though it disappointed Natsume a little, he must admit that he can't be mad at that smile. He could _see_ light beams coming from him, and that's how much of a good mood the other boy is in right now.

Mika was wishing that Natsume and him, not forgetting about his oshi-san and Mademoiselle, would be happy together this year too. But of course, he won't tell him, worrying that it wouldn't come true if he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year :D
> 
> Illust: https://twitter.com/amenmatenrou/status/1212259250266726401


End file.
